


Finder Prompts and stories (BY RAVEN)

by Black Raven (BrokenAngelsMind)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Dialogue prompts, Fun, Happy, I can't! TT-TT, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLS WRITE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!, Sad, So PLEASE! For the love of god! Write!!!, goofballs in love, loveeeee, prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAngelsMind/pseuds/Black%20Raven
Summary: While not being able to write much myself, I decided to be a little help to others and keep active by creating little prompts and stories! If you want you can use any of them, just please let me know! I would love to read your works when I have the time! Enjoy!!! <3
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi & Kirishima Kei, Asami Ryuichi & Takaba Akihito, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Takaba Akihito & Kirishima Kei, Takaba Akihito & Liu Fei Long, Takaba Akihito & Mikhail Arbatov, Takaba Akihito & Suoh Kazumi, Takaba Akihito & Tao (Finder Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Finder Prompts and stories (BY RAVEN)

They had been more than friends, more than family, they had been intimate on a higher level than soulmates. Those had been Akihito's thoughts at the end of the summer, when he lost his virginity at the hands of one Asami Ryuichi. Oh, how they had loved...

They promised to return, every year, on the same month, same week, same day, same place, to continue loving. To love more,to love again. They had promised to be each other's only, to be each-other's future. They had promised to think only of the other, and no one else.

Only one kept that promise...

__________________

So I'll let you choose which one broke the promises, who cheated on who and why the summer felt so special. I wouldn't say they lived too far away, but I see Akihito's and Asami's relationship as a unique kind of thrill. They only love behind closed doors, leaving hints for other people to follow, for a chase and adrenaline. So I would say that Aki and Asami see each other kind of on a daily basis- but have to refrain from closure, only allowing themselves the summer and few occasional meets. I would literally die and come back to life if someone wrote this XD For real, I want to see someone write this out. 

See you later, probably tomorrow for another prompt. *whistles*

**Author's Note:**

> So this book contains story ideas I don't see myself writing (anytime soon?) but want to see them written out, so if you like it and want to try writing it please do not hesitate! I would be your number one supporter XD 
> 
> As for my current book, Chanced Meeting, I have not given up on it but university just started and I'm still a little disorganized (it's 11:50 and I just finished my chores for tomorrow so mom doesn't have much to do, did what I'll call my nightly routine and am planning to pull an all nighter for the first time ever- mom doesn't want me to but we'll see how far I'll go with that...). I have started the chapter, but I have the feeling I'll restart it and reread a few chapters back to make it better and worth the wait.  
> Right now, since classes are going to be held online for -not likely- three more weeks... Most of us think it'll be a few months before we get back to normal clasess... Idk... But since we're online rn, I'm still at home and have to help out with chores and I. am. packed! Idk what to do first, you guys have no idea how much of my time is spent thinking about writing! DX Please be patient with me, I assure you that I'll start posting again in a week or two, till I figure out a nice plan for the days. 
> 
> Till then, stay safe! <3


End file.
